


Miscalculations

by fandomfridays



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm trying to stay as close as possible, Minor Angst, Plot Deviance, Possible smut later, Season 3B AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfridays/pseuds/fandomfridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina makes an assumption and gravely miscalculates Emma's ability to escape the curse's undoing. Her mistake leaves many racing to find a way to recover Henry, and the added distraction of the Wicked Witch certainly isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

David approached the pirate, who was too busy shoving packs around on his horse to notice. The prince knew what was happening already, but it didn’t stop his attempt.

“There’s no need to overload your horse, the Queen’s castle is less than a day’s ride from here, we’ll have everything we need once we get there.”

“Aye. Well, that would be lovely, if I were going to the Queen’s castle.”

If David had his suspicions before, they were more than confirmed. Of course the pirate wouldn’t be returning with them, and he was almost positive he knew why.

“You’re not coming with us?”

“You are a perceptive prince, aren’t you?” It was the first time Hook had looked at him during this entire trade.

“Where are you going?”

Hook began some spew about finding his ship. And while David knew that Hook would be infinitely more comfortable on the Jolly Roger than a castle, he also knew his daughter’s absence was playing a major role in the pirate’s decision. He was surprised how well he understood the pirate, and even more surprised at how disappointed he was that Hook wasn’t fighting harder to return to Emma. _Though_ , he supposed, with a pain in his chest at his daughter’s memory, _Hook knew a lost cause when he saw one_.

“What if you can’t find your ship?” He edged his way into hinting Hook return to the castle, if the ship were not an option.

The other man saw right through it, and smiled painfully at him, “I’ll just have to take another one then, won’t I? It’s what pirates do.”

“And here I thought you’d gone and changed.” _I thought your love for Emma changed you_.

“I tried the hero thing, it didn’t take.” _I can’t do it without her_.

“So that’s it, Emma’s gone and you’re going to go back to being a pirate.” That was Snow, always bluntly stating what the two men edged around.

“Back, m’lady? I’ve always been a pirate.” Hook answered smartly, shortly before galloping off.

Snow and David exchanged a brief glance as Neil approached them, babbling about returning to his father’s castle, about finding a way back to Emma and Henry. Snow gave a heavy sigh, before interrupting him.

“Neil, it’s impossible. Regina was clear, the price of our return was a complete reset. No more portals, this is our realm for good. There is no way to cross over, not without another curse.”

David put his hand on Neil’s shoulder, “We have to move one, this is our home now. I know you miss them, so do we. Even if there were some way to return to them, they wouldn’t remember us. The best thing we can do for Emma and Henry is the only thing we can do, let them be, and know we gave them their best chance.”

* * *

Emma woke with a gasp. She pushed herself off the ground, blanket falling off her shoulder. She looked under her hands and blinked.

“Moss?” she murmured.

She looked down, gave a horrified shriek, and pulled the blanket closer to her. Why the fuck was she naked in the woods? She pushed through the fuzzy haze, trying to think of the last thing she could remember. Nothing came to mind except looking in the rearview mirror as she left Storybrooke behind.

_No_ , she thought, _no I shouldn’t have any memory of that. Regina said that Henry and I-_

Henry.

“Henry?” She cried shrilly.

No answer. No. No no. No no no no nonononono.

She grabbed at the blanket- her only covering- and really looks at it. She was horrified at how familiar it is. A small, white woolen thing, big enough only for a babe, with ‘Emma’ embroidered on one of the corners. She sucked in a breath and looked up around her. Trees, woods, a forest.

The Enchanted Forest.

She called for Henry again, even though she knew he wouldn’t answer. She allowed one rogue sob to escape her, because Regina was wrong and now Henry is alone. Alone without any memory of being anything but.

She had to get back to him.

She shoved herself up from the ground. Prioritized. First on the list was definitely clothes. Then, she should probably return to her parents, attempt to understand the mess that Pan has unwittingly created. Or not. She couldn’t imagine the pain this revelation would cause Regina. Perhaps Gold would have something? Wherever it was he used to live. She could probably get directions out of someone.

She needed to find a road first. Or some kind of cottage. Somewhere that would have some kind of covering, beyond the minute blanket that forced her to pick what she wanted to protect from exposure. She stumbled through the woods, shivering from a combination of embarrassment and chill. The walk was long, and she couldn’t help laughing to herself about what everyone’s reaction would have been, had they seen her when she first arrived. Mary Margaret and David would have been mortified, Regina would have been snarky, Neil would likely be sitting in a stunned silence, and Hook would probably make some annoying innuendo.

She heard a shuffling, and ducked behind a nearby bush. Peering above, she spied a teenager, probably about 18-ish. He was a bit too tall, but he would have to do. She felt a brief flash of guilt, as she picked up the log, shouted at him, then knocked him over the head, but the relief at having clothes was far greater than her remorse. She looked down at the wrinkly beige shirt, scratchy wool pants, and boots, and supposed that the clothes being too long was the best problem to have at this point, especially after seeing the ridiculous dress that Aurora had worn while tramping around the forest. Although the thin peasant’s boots definitely left something to be desired in way of support. She rolled up the pant legs and set off in the direction from which the boy had come, figuring she could find some direction to Gold’s abode there. Unwittingly, she left the small knitted blanket behind, which at least gave the youth a bit of coverage when he came to.

When the boy stumbled out into the road, he was greeted by a chuckling man in black, who asked him directions to the nearest port. Lip trembling, the boy pointed down the road he had come, in the opposing direction.

“What happened to you, lad?”

“I-I don’t know. Some naked lady hit me over the head with a log, and when I woke up, I only had this for cover.” He sniffed.

“Naked, eh? Sounds like the work of nymphs. I’d be careful in those woods, boy.” Hook quipped, riding off in the direction the boy had pointed.


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds her way, Hook plots, and the Charmings are faced with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The currency system for this story is as follows:
> 
> 9 coppers = 1 silver
> 
> 6 silvers = 1 gold
> 
> 54 coppers = 1 gold

Emma groaned. How much longer was she going to have to walk? She never truly considered the fact that the boy might not even come from a village at all, which he didn't. About two miles south of where she had attacked him lay a woodcutter's cottage, where he was apprenticing. No, the village to which she was headed was about ten miles west of where she had stolen the clothes. Luckily for her, she was at least heading in the right direction. She let out a sharp gasp of pain as she stumbled over a root and rolled her ankle. She paused, not moving until the pain subsided. Because, of course, the thin peasant boots were also at least a size and half too big, maybe two. She stumbled around the forest for about two hours before she caught even the first hint of civilization, a woman gathering firewood.

"Excuse me," Emma gave her best attempt at the Enchanted Forest jargon, "could you, um, perhaps direct me to the closest village?"

"Oh, aye. It's jus' up tha' path there, sweetie. Try not ta get lost now, these woods are dangerous at night."

"Oh, yeah. Um, thank you."

Of course, by "just up that path", the woman meant another half hour. By the time Emma finally reached the tiny village, her legs were burning and she could hardly keep herself standing from the exhaustion. She really needed to start working on her endurance. She wandered around, and found a small, shabby pub. She pushed open the door with minor difficulty, it clearly hadn’t been oiled in a while. She collapsed onto a chair and allowed herself a minute’s relaxation. She didn’t notice the barkeep at her table until he spoke.

“Can I get ya somethin’, lassie?”

She looked up at him, “Yes, actually. I was wondering if you knew the way to Go- Rumplestiltskin’s castle?”

The barkeep glared at her, “I don’ go givin’ directions for free. Now buy somethin’ or be on yer way.”

She patted down the pockets of the boy’s pants. Breathing a sigh of relief, she pulled out a pouch of coins. She looked inside, and grabbed three coppers, slamming them on the table. She glared at him.

“Whatever this’ll get me.”

He snorted, snatched the coins, and went behind the bar to get her a drink. She looked at her remaining coins: only about five more coppers. She had a vague idea of how the currency here worked; coppers, silvers, and gold. Each coin had some amount that added up to make another and such and such. She really wished she had paid more attention to David’s ramblings. The barkeep returned, setting a small pint of mead on her table.

“Now, how can I find the castle?”

The barkeep sighed. “I dun’ know why yer wantin’ to know about tha’ old relic, but I’ll tell ya none the less. It’s jus’ over there in the woods, about a day’s walk from ‘ere.”

“A day’s walk? That’s no good, I need to get there as soon as possible.”

Now the old man looked genuinely concerned, “Why? I mean, not ter pry, but it’s not safe out there, lassie.”

“I need magic. I have to-“ She took a deep breath, looking down at her mead, “I have to find my son.”

He nodded, thinking to himself. Emma took a long sip of her drink. It was sweeter than she was expecting.

“I can give ya a room for the night. If yer wantin’ it.”

She looked up at him, confused. She certainly didn’t have the money for it. He gave her a smile.

“I do have a coupl’a conditions. Ya give poor Faramond his clothes back, I’ll get ya some new ones, and if ya dun’ find anythin’ at the castle, you come back and work off yer debts. If ya do find magic, I’ll ask yer parents ter pay ‘em.”

“My parents?”

“I’m no old fool, lassie. Or should I say, Princess Emma?” He winked at her, “Name's Silas Griffin.”

She found herself smiling at him. She reached out to shake his hand.

“Alright, it’s a deal.”

* * *

 

Hook reached the port town before sunset. He scoured the docks, but to no avail. The _Jolly Roger_ was nowhere to be found. He uttered a string of curses. Of bloody course. He heard the dock creak behind him, and whirled around, pulling a sword on the man behind him. Smee yelped and held up his hands.

“Sorry to disturb you, captain.”

“Smee, what are you doing here?” Hook grumbled.

“Well,” he twisted his beanie in his hands, “the crew and I knew you’d be looking for the _Jolly Roger_ , so we went to the nearest port to find you.”

Hook let out an exasperated sigh. Of course, the bloody crew just couldn’t operate without him. He really didn’t want them around while he was working to regain his ruthless nature.

“We didn’t find it here, and we talked to a few captains, they haven’t seen or heard of her in any nearby ports, either.”

“Well then, Smee, since you’re such a fucking fountain of wisdom, what would you suggest we do?” Hook snapped.

Smee appeared possibly even more mouse-like than usual, “We could maybe take a leaf out of Snow White’s book, captain.”

“Banditry? And why would we sink so low, Smee?”

“I’m sure it would not be so lowly with our clever captain leading the way, sir. A-and we could use the money for supplies, and get another ship.”

Hook gave it a bit of thought. It wasn’t pirating, but some kind of debauchery would certainly be welcome. Especially to get _her_ off his mind. He smirked, a plan already forming in his mind.

“Aye, Smee. For once in your life, you’ve come up with a grand idea, indeed.”

* * *

 

“You’re kidding me. She’s your _sister?”_ David looked at Regina as though she were an alien.

“Half. Sister.” Regina muttered through gritted teeth.

Snow and Robin exchanged a concerned look. Robin turned his gaze to Regina, his gaze a mixture of earnest concern and…something else.

“And afterwards, she just flew off?”

“Exactly that. It wasn’t that much of a reunion.”

“This is alarming.” Snow murmured.

“And exactly why Belle and I should head to my dad’s castle as soon as possible.” Neal ventured.

Snow nodded, “You should rest tonight. Then go, if you can resurrect your father, he might be able to explain to us what’s going on.”

Neal nodded, and headed off to bed. Belle retired to the library shortly after, saying something about preparing for her upcoming journey. Snow and David retired to their chamber, leaving Regina and Robin alone. Robin shuffled his feet nervously, before looking at her.

“Regina-“

“Save it, thief.”

“No. Look, I don’t think you’re handling this the right way. I understand you’re angry, I was, too when I lost my Marian. But anger is not the way to heal, you need something positive.”

“Good God, you sound just as insipid as the Charmings.” Regina snapped, storming to her bed chamber.

Robin sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

“That woman’s gonna drive me mad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapter 2 took so long, got a bit caught up in midterms. I'll try to update this as soon as possible. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I've had in my head for a while, and I'm excited to finally share this with all of you! I hope you enjoy it, and expect the next chapter possible after Thursday (hopefully). Comments and critiques are encouraged (and hoped for) C;


End file.
